sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy the Cat
Name: Candy *Age: 16 *Likes: Sweets, training, people who believe in honor. *Dislikes: Pacifists, men hitting on her, being shown as weak. *Quote: "Wisdom is defense against the dense." *Theme song: Liberty Walk by Miley Cyrus *Relationship status: Single History Candy was born into a rough and tough family. Her father was a boxer, her mother was a judo teacher and her older brother was a gang leader. When she was eight her brother was arrested, and since then she held a grudge against him for being criminal. She decided to become part of the law once she was old enough. Then when she was thirteen her father had his ribs cracked after a fight, and that made her very angry. She jumped in the ring and gave that man quite the beating. The audience was shocked by how strong the young cat girl was, and this caught the attention of a boxing champion who offered Candy a chance at a boxing career. But Candy turned down the offer, saying that if anyone wanted to fight her, they would have to do it the right way. Then when she turned fifteen she became a bit of a guy magnet. But everytime a guy would flirt with her, all they would get was a black eye. Her dad retired from boxing due to having no more interest in it. This made Candy upset, and she left home. Meeting Questa and Hope: One day Candy was walking down the street when something zipped past her. She followed it until she saw that it was a hedgehog and a fox on Extreme Gear. She stopped in front of them and said that they were pretty good and asked for their names. They two younger girls were hesitant at first, but introduced them selves as Questa the hedgehog and Hope the fox. Candy introduced herself as well. Appearence Candy has orange fur, yellow cat shaped eyes, very short hair and her bangs cover a whole side of her face. Her attire includes a red dress that goes down to the knees, long pink fingerless gloves and black boots. When riding Extreme Gear, she no longer wears her dress and it's replaced by a yellow t-shirt and camoflauge pants along with yellow Extreme Gear goggles. Friends Knuckles the Echidna: Knuckles is one of the few people who Candy respects. They sometimes have friendly quarrels and ends with both of them laughing. Some people say that Candy has a crush on him, to which she replies: "No. He just has my respect, that's all.". Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow is someone else that Candy respects. She likes the way he thinks of pride and justice, though she doesn't understand why he works with Rouge, since all the bat does is flirt with him. Questa the Hedgehog: Candy has more of a friendly rivalry with Questa, and often thinks of her as cocky and impatiant. However, she really likes Questa's leadership skills and therefore has a great deal of respect for her. Hope the Fox: Although it may seem like Candy is annoyed by Hope, in truth she thinks of her as a little sister. But she doesn't want anyone to know she has a soft spot for the fox girl. Enemies Dr. Eggman: Candy hates Eggman with passion. She scares him very easily, which makes her have enjoyment in tormenting him. Sonic the Hedgehog: Candy dislikes Sonic a lot. She thinks he's an idiot who can't take things seriously at all. They also have fights a lot, and she's always surprised at how quick he is. Personality Candy's personality is a combo of Knuckles and Shadow, which makes her temper a bad one. She's angered very easily and will fight whoever is teasing her. The only thing she's scared of is when Hope gets mad, and she tried to hide, which makes everyone crack up. However, she has respect for people who she thinks deserve it, and if someone does gain her respect, she makes sure they make it worthwhile. Skills Candy is a very good fighter and is very quick. Her agility and speed is about the same as Blaze. She knows many different type's of fighting styles and uses them wisely. She's not the best at riding Extreme Gear due to her trouble at balancing, but she's good enough to have small races against someone. Category:Cats